Legand or Truth?
by maxridetwins
Summary: 300 years later! Max's last written account! New characters! T just in case. That's all you need to know! :
1. Max’s last written account!

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, Fang, Itex, Total, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy! I (Max) own the rest! thanks for reading! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Max's last written account

Dear Journal,

This is the last time I'll write anything down. I have finally come to peace with my life. Of course you know it took me over 30 years, but now I don't have to do 360s every where I go. You know all about Fang's and mine wedding, our kids (Nick and Elizabeth), about Total's death, Angel's wedding to Jacob, Nudge's wedding to Zack, Iggy's and Ella's wedding (it's still weird to see them together), and Gazzy's wedding to Mandy. Angel and Jacob have twins named Jayson (I know weird way of spelling Jason) and Jayden. She likes something about Jay. Nudge and Zack have a daughter named Abby. Iggy and Ella have twins named Holly and Josh and a son named Kevin. Gazzy and Mandy has a son named Alex.

You know all about us defeating Itex and we are positive they are gone for all long time. We destroyed all of the Schools and everyone having anything to do with the School has gone into hiding or has been killed. There is not enough power or anything to start up the School for the next couple hundred years or so and I hope I'm gone by then.

Love,

Maximum Ride

P.S.: Ebony now it's your turn!


	2. My life, my burden, my pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride.

* * *

Chapter 2

My life, my burden, my pain

300 Years later

"Ebony, you enjoying that bed of yours; all nice and cramped?" That's me Ebony and the idiot yelling at me is a white coat named Tom. "Caged just like the freak you are!" I would love to jump out of this cell he has me in and rip his neck opened, but I don't. I just simple say all sweet and innocently, "O yes it's so nice and cozy! Want to come join me so I can wipe that smirk right off your face?" He just looks at me like I'm crazy and turns to leave saying, "Are you crazy? I like being free." Seriously he is annoying and I just have to scare the leaving daylights out of him. "Really? That's not what I heard. I heard they are thinking about doing an experiment on you. Not sure what it is, but it sounds really painful. Sorry dude but I think you might not be around that much longer. But if you do survive I'll make sure they put you in the cage right next to me, so I can show you what pain really feels like." Saying all this with a smile on my face and turning my voice acidly at the end. That did the trick he ran out of the room looking like a scared cat in a pillow sack. I couldn't help but laugh and so did my friends in the room with me.

O sorry I forgot my manners. I don't use them here in this place if you can't tell. Like I said I'm Ebony and the leader of the group for reasons you well soon find out. There are five others like me in this place and we have to stick together. The oldest at 17, my best friend and second command is Edward. He is not the talkative type and though he has all the skills to be a leader he doesn't have the skills to take care of the younger kids that well on his own. Don't get me wrong he would be a great father to someone some day but he kind of stays in the background. He is more like a protector then a leader. There is Audrey she is a year younger then me (15) and the talkative one of the group. She talks nonstop and I mean nonstop. Sometimes she can be oblivious to everything and she is always hyper. Man she is a hand full but the best friend that is a girl I have. Anthony is 15 two, and the clown of the group. He always has to say the stupidest and sexist things at the worst time possible. Michael is the youngest boy at 9 and is a sweetheart. He is the one who knows when to say something funny and it is always funny. He acts just like a little boy adventurous and sees the world as if it is his own playground. He and Anthony are best friends. Then the baby of the group is 7 and her name is Samantha. I call her my baby. She is so sweet and innocent. O I forgot the most important thing about us. We have wings. My wings go from white to cream then fade to brown then at the very bottoms they fade to jet black. They also have sliver and fiery red sparks in them depending on the way the light hits them. Edward has jet black wings with fiery red like mine. Audrey has creamy colored wings. Anthony has brown wings. Michael has light brown wings and my baby, Samantha has pure white wings with sliver like mine. Which is the reason we don't call it a group really but the flock.

We live in the school the place we have come to know and hate. They keep us in dog crates and feed us as little as possible. I take the worst of the experiments so I can protect the flocks as much and possible. I try to hide how much pain it causes me and for the most part it works the only one I can't fool is Edward. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. It is kind of scary how we can carry on an hour long conversation with out even talking. The fate of these kids and teenagers, my family lays on my shoulders and I have to find a way to get them out of here. To get them away from the tourcher of being experimented on and a life of worrying if you will be the next to be terminated. I have find away to escape and to live a life as normal as possible with out worries. I have to destroy the School forever!


	3. The beginning of something new

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, James Patterson dose.

* * *

Chapter 3

The beginning of something new.

"Ebony. Ebony!" I woke up to some one softly calling out my name and not to mention the excruciating pain in my side. I tried to roll over but I couldn't move because of the pain. But I couldn't let them know I was in pain. No; that would only satisfy them. The last thing I remember was that I was in a room with some kind of new experiment I think they called it an Eraser but better modified. Whatever that means. I was told to fight or die and if I won then they wouldn't make the others fight against these so called Erasers. So I fought until it was laying on the ground passed out then everything went black.

I knew I wasn't back in the dog crate. It felt like I was lying on some type of bed, though it was not very soft. And someone else was in here with me, but now that my brain was realizing what was going on around me I knew that the person who was in here with me was someone I knew my whole life. Edward! I barely opened my eyes because the light in the room was so bright. Edward was leaning over me and had worry showing brightly in his eyes while his face was as impassive as ever.

"What… what's going on?" I asked still having no idea where we were. He smirked, the one that always makes my heart flip. "We've been upgraded to a cell." I looked around so he was right but where was every one else? Reading me like he always does he said, "In the cell right across from us." I looked up and there they were all pressed up against the bars looking to see if I was okay. I couldn't let them see me like this, so I sat up with a smile on my face, biting my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. I bit down so hard I could taste the blood starting to pool into my mouth. I swallowed the blood when I was sitting up straight and asked the younger kids with a voice that sounded as if I wasn't in any kind of pain, "Are y'all okay? Have any of y'all been taken to be experiment on or anything?" Worrying only about how they were. Aubrey was the first to speak, "We are y'all perfectly fine. You where the only one they took away today. Then when they brought you back you were passed out and they told us that they needed the dog crates so we where moved to these cells. I like them a whole lot better. Not so closed in. But anyways they put you with Edward because and I quote, "She doesn't need to be bothered." End quote. He. He. But then they put us all together. I don't know I think it is weird but then again could they be trying to hook y'all two up like…" She was stopped by Anthony's hand. I was relieved that I didn't have to listen to her talk anymore but I was wondering what she was about to say. But I wasn't in any kind of mod to deal with it. Edward could tell how much pain I was in and made me lay back down while telling the others, "Okay guys time for bed."

After everyone else was asleep Edward sat down beside me on the bed with a look that said "What happen to you? And don't give me crap I know something happened you are in a lot of pain." I mumbled, "I fought against an Eraser."

"Eraser?"

"Yeah some kind of new experiment, it is made to kill. Everything about it screams killer. They said I had to fight or die and if I won they wouldn't make y'all fight against it."

"So that's why you were so worried about every one when you woke up."

"Yep"

"Lift up your shirt."

"What?!"

"So I can look at your side. That's where you are hurting right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You would straighter then usual and your movement was stiff when it came to moving your upper body. Especially when it came to moving your right side." Man he was good!

"Okay" I said lifting up the right side of my shirt so he could see my right side. My rib cage felt like it was shattered, but that could be just me. I could feel Edward's fingers slide carefully over my ribs and then lightly press down to make sure they weren't broken. I garbed a hold of his upper arm when he pressed down to stop from screaming out in pain. He knew I was almost to the point of passing out from pain when he stopped. "You have 3 broken ribs." That's all he said. Then he laid down beside me making sure he was on my right side to help brace my rib cage so I wouldn't move and cause myself more pain. That was the first time I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

One week later.

I have finally heeled completely. Did I forget to mention that we heel really fast? I did? Well we do. We were ready to put our plan into action. What plan? Well the plan we came up with to escape out of this heck hole of course.


	4. Finally a voice of reason! What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, James Patterson dose.

Chapter 4

Finally a voice of reason! What?

Well the plan. Everyone wants to know about the plan! Well you see I just told everyone I have a plan, but I really don't. Shh! I know I know! How do you expect to get out then? You see that is everyone's problem they think I can't do this. Well I am about to prove them all wrong! Okay so it might help if I told you that we have the advantage here. You see Samantha has the power of mind reading and controlling, kind of scary but very useful especially now and she can control light. Aubrey has the power of shape shifting. I mean she can turn into a full grown human then turn into the smallest of creatures or the largest. She can even turn into things that are make-believe. Now that is a sight! Michael can control technology with his mind it is really cool. So Samantha can control anything alive and light and Michael can control anything that's not other then the earth, weather, water, and fire. Anthony can make bombs like there is no tomorrow and he can control land, water, and the weather. Plus he can blend in to anything. Not go invisible but blend in. I can well can control light and fire a little bit. Heal things, go super fast, figure anybody out just by looking at them (that also means being able to tell if they are lying, duh), and I am able to put out a force field around people and things. I'm not sure how that works but yeah. Edward, now he is something. He can control fire, the weather, and night or darkness whatever it is he does. He can go invisible and I mean invisible, and he has stronger healing powers then me. I'm not sure what else; he is the only one that is really hard to figure out. O did I forget to mention he is extremely strong! So how do you think our chances are now? Really; that good? Thanks!

I looked around at my flock and told them, "Okay, y'all ready for this?" They just nodded their head and everyone had a huge smile on their face other then Edward of course. He just had that smirk on that makes me catch my breath. "Good." Then I looked at Samantha. _Everything's good. No ones in the halls or coming by anytime soon. _ Yes! Just what I was hopping for. I looked at Michael and nodded. He used his mind control powers to unlock the cell doors. See they all know exactly what I want them to do! After we all got out I looked over at Aubrey and told my baby to tell her to turn into a white coat so she can get us out of here without much suspicion. When Aubrey got the message she started to morph into one of the white coats that Samantha said was out to go pick up one of their kids at regular school. When Aubrey was done I looked at Edward and he just nodded his head.

He graded my hand, and then I grab a hold of Samantha's who grab Michael, and Michael grab Anthony's. Edward turned invisible which made all of us invisible who were holding hands. I didn't realize he could do that so I was in shock. So anyways after the shock wore off (and it did mighty quickly if I do say so myself) we started towards the doors. The reason Aubrey had to turn into a white coat was so we could get out the door without anyone suspecting anything. She stood in front of the eye scanner. It did it's thing then the door opened. So far so good. But I haven't stopped praying yet.

When we got out into the hallway, which was completely white I might add, boring, we headed towards the front doors which were close by. Aubrey was almost to the other eye scanner when a white coat stopped her and the conversation went kind of like this.

"I thought you were with your kids today or something like that?"

"O I am just heading back out. I had to turn around because I forgot something."

"O well I won't hold you up then. See ya later."

"See ya."

That went smoothly. We finally got to the eye scanner and she did the same thing she did at the other door. Which is just stand there until the lasers went across her eyes and the door opened. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when we where out in the parking lot. But with my luck nothing comes without a fight. Guess who we ran into. Yep. The white coat Aubrey was in the form of. Lets just say she screamed her head off and Erasers came running out. O GREAT!

Aubrey started to turn back into herself and I sent the instructions of how to fight these things through Samantha to everyone else. By now everyone had let go of each others hand except Edward and me. He turned and looked at me with something flashing so fast through his eyes I couldn't read them then let go of my hand and landed a deafening blow to one of the Eraser's heads. At the same time I landed a round house kick to ones chest. Then out of no where a voice yelled in my head: **GO FOR THEIR NECKS! **Okay weird but I tried it. And it worked like a charm. "GO FOR THEIR NECKS!" I yelled at my flock. Then all of a sudden Erasers started to drop like flies. Next thing I yelled was "U and A!" and we where all up in the air flying away from The School.

We flew through out the night and into the next day. Finally we were sure we weren't being followed, plus we where out in the middle of nowhere and there was a small cave insight. I pointed it out and told them to land. When we landed I made the flock stand at the entry and checked it out. Of course Edward wasn't to happy about this but he could get over it.

"Okay all clear, y'all can come in now. I'll take first watch."

Everyone came in and settled down to go to sleep and where out by the time it took me to gather wood and build a fire. I was to busy wondering if I was going crazy or if there really was a voice in my head to notice that Edward was watching me. I walked over to sit at the mouth of the cave when all of a sudden the voice was back.

**No, Ebony, you are not going crazy.**

_**For all I know I could be and you just be apart of my brain trying to play tricks on me.**_

**If that was so then how come you didn't figure out to snap the Erasers' necks to kill them before?**

_**I don't know! Why don't you tell me? **_

Great now I am arguing with myself, but it did have a point.

**Because I am not apart of your brain trying to play tricks on you, like you put it. I am here to help you fulfill your destiny.**

_**Okay, whatever. So if that is the truth then what is "my destiny?"**_

**What do you think it is?**

_**I don't know! How am I suppose to know?**_

**Look out of the mouth of the cave. What do you see? **

I looked straight out of the cave to see something very unexpected. I could have sworn that wasn't there a minute ago.

_**A house?**_

**Yes. Go look inside of it.**

_**Why? What am I looking for?**_

**You will know when you see it.**

_**What is that suppose to mean?**_

No reply.

_**Hello! Anyone there!**_

Still no answer.

_**Come on I need a little more then that!**_

But still to no avail. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong?"

I jumped at Edward's voice. He was sitting right beside me. How long has he been sitting there? Uh, never mind I had enough to wonder about.

"Apparently I have a voice in my head. I think I am going crazy."

"A voice?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't mean you are going crazy. What did it say?"

Wow that was more then two words. "That we need to go check out that house." I said pointing to the house on top of the mountain across from us hidden behind trees and facing the other way.

"That wasn't there earlier." He had a confused look on his face that faded very quickly. But it was still cute. Hang on wait! I was not thinking that!

"Yeah. That's what I said."


	5. The House?

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have had writers block. But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5

The House?

So a house that appears out of the middle of nowhere and in the middle of nowhere on a side of a mountain. If that isn't strange then this will probably cut the cake, THERE WAS SOMEONE WAITING FOR ME THERE! Or at least something in the form of someone. I don't know it was weird. But anyways back to the story.

"Well I guess we should go check it out." I told Edward curios now because evidently this new voice in my head thinks there is something very important waiting for me. Okay did that just sound insane or what?

"I'm up for it if you are." Okay how come he has to say that as if he would follow me to the end of the universe and over the edge? I looked over at him. He was starring at me but when I looked into his eyes he put his impassive face back on shielding me from his emotions once again. I thought I had caught something in those eyes but it left as fast as it had came so I couldn't tell what it was. But whatever it was took my breath away for some reason. (I'm not usually like this, what is getting into me!?!)

"Uh… alright. Um. Aubrey can you watch over the flock while we go check something out?" I keep my eyes on Edward until after I finished the question, and then turned my eyes to Aubrey reluctantly. She gave me this look like she knew exactly what we had planed. I promise you that child has been hanging out with Anthony way to much.

"Get your head out of the gutter! Geez, someone would think that's all you think about just like Anthony!"

"Hey! That's not all I think about. I think about bombs, food, sleep, and that." Anthony smiled angelically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sexiest pig." I said under my breath. "Anyways like I was saying _Aubrey_ watch over the flock we will be back in a minute so don't do anything stupid. And let the kids sleep some more PLEASE."

Not hearing her answer I took off into the night air towards the mysterious house. I heard Edward come off the cliff right after me. I could tell it was him just by the way he beats his wings and how my hair stands up on ends whenever he is around, I don't understand what's going on between us these days but I'll admit it scares and excites me at the same time. If you repeat that to anyone I promise you that you will seriously regret even knowing me. Just a little warning. Edward came up beside me and touched the tip of his wing with my on every down stroke. Just that simple touch calmed my every never somehow.

When we reached the house we circled it to make sure that no one was there, even though we didn't find evidence of someone living there we landed every cautiously on the deck looking out over the mountain. We didn't make a sound as we walked through the door leading into what looked like the living room. Everything was covered in dust. It looked as if no one had lived there in over 100 years. You could barley see the sheets that covered the furniture because of all the dust. I looked over at Edward with a what-the-heck expression on my face. He just raised one of his eyebrows in his way that no one else in the world could do. I walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch and when I did there was this blinding light. The next thing I knew we were standing in a living room. No it wasn't just any living room it was the same exact living room that moments ago was covered in dust. Now it was glistening clean without a piece of dust in sight. The furniture was black leather and looked bran spanking new. There was a big-screen plasma and an enormous stereo system that was playing some kind of music I had never heard before. The room was filled with an aroma of some sort. It smelled delicious and made my mouth water. Somehow I knew it was the smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies even though I had never smelt or even heard of them before.

We were just standing there with shocked looks on our faces. Okay so I was and Edward was just standing there with his eyes slightly widened but believe me for Edward that is shock. We were standing kind of in the middle of the living room at this point, when we heard out of nowhere.

"Ebony! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

We both whirled around. Edward was kind of standing in front of me protectively. My eyes widened in shock this time. I could swear I have seen this woman before but only in dreams and maybe a little bit in the mirror.


	6. You have got to be kidding me!

Sorry it's been awhile I've been busy. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 6

You have got to be kidding me!

"Who are you?" Edward asked in a deadly voice still standing in front of me ready to attack. I was too shocked to move._** This couldn't be happening. I mean I have to be asleep right. O what am I kidding myself for she is standing right in front of me. I have to snap out of it.**_

**Ebony you are not dreaming, and your right you do need to snap out of it; like you put it so wisely. This is real. What she has to give you will change your life forever. Not in the way you want it either. But this will help you to better yourself for what's to come.**

_**What in the world or you talking about voice? Are you trying to tell me this is going to get harder? I'm only sixteen how and I just got out of that heck hole and I have to take care of five other people, well mainly four and you are telling me it is going to get harder okay. I don't even know what's out here!**_

Of course no answer. Anyways, the woman was looking at me with sympathy. I don't need anyone's sympathy! I shook my head to get my thoughts back on the right track. Okay so I knew that one: I had seen this woman before, and two: she was suppose to be dead. A long time ago, might I add! I walked out from behind Edward and crossed my arms over my chest with my hip out. I guess you could say I was trying to recover what she thought of me from what she first saw. What I didn't want anyone's sympathy!

"Max."

"So you do know me."

"Yeah. You are suppose to be dead. What three-hundred years ago."

"Yes that is about right. More like two-hundred-seventy or something like that."

"Forgive me for not being precise." I said with a fake smile. She laughed a little. I gave her the death glare.

"I'm sorry. You just remind me so much of myself when I was your age. Cookies?" I gave her a look that said should-I-trust-you.

"Believe me they aren't poisonous or anything." Max said while taking on of the cookies off the tray in her hand and eating it. I began to relax. Some how I knew her so I grad a cookie and plopped down on the couch. Edward was standing in the same spot he began in but all that changed was his poster went from crouched to straight. He gave me a quizzical look asking what-in-the-world-is-going-on. I just patted the spot next to me giving him a look saying I'll-tell-you-all-about-it-later. He walked silently and gracefully, as ever, over and sat down right next to me even though there was a whole other end of the couch.

I grabbed the tray of cookies Max had sat on the table and held it out to him. Edward didn't take one. I rolled my eyes at him and sat the tray down. I grabbed a cookie off of it and shoved it in his mouth. He glared at me through his bangs that had fallen in his eyes and grabbed the cookie out of my hand to keep me from smashing it all over his face. He chewed what was left in his mouth and then took a delicate bite out of the cookie. It was so funny, that I giggled and I never giggle. He gave me one of his rare smirks and then went totally stiff. I turned around following his line of sight and my mouth dropped opened. Standing right beside Max was a man who looked strangely like the guy sitting next to me.

"Finally." His voice was almost exactly like Edwards.

_**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?! **_


End file.
